Taking Back Ravenwood
by Timberstar
Summary: Three years ago Ravenwood was taken by Malistaire. Two years ago some students who rebeled formed The Resistance. Now they are working to take back their school. My first story. No more OCs please.
1. Prologue

**Taking Back Ravenwood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101 any of the characters from the game, except my own, and I am not writing this story to make money or anything.**

**Timber: I got this idea from reading one of Tear Drop 1221's stories. I hope I will be forgiven for using some ideas. I don't even know if this chapter has come up. My first story after all. **

**Anyway on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In a world, known as Wizard City, there is a place in its very heart that was once a prestigious school. The buildings that once held young students of various ages, now sit empty. Dorms that used to have students running up and down the halls laughing, now only hold sadness and pain.

The grounds outside the school are dark, barren, and dead. With a dry waterfall, a swamplike lake, and a fountain that has been destroyed. The grounds are not like they once were. The Library, which used to hold books on every kind of Magic, holds only knowledge on Necromancy and its related subjects. What used to be the Pet Pavilion, is now an area where harsh punishments are given out. The Dueling Arena where students used to go to fight against each other for fun is now where students and Others battle it out for higher ranks and special privileges. The losers of these fights end up either getting lowered in the rankings, becoming a normal student, or being made into a servant.

The main building where the leader of the school lives, was once a place where new students were introduced and where students could go for advise. Now it's the stronghold of the new leader. It's where the Others go to report on the activities of the regular students, where the harshest of punishments are held, and where new students are not given the choice at what type of Magic they want to learn. As all students are now only Death students.

It never used to be like this. Ravenwood and Wizard City had been bright and happy, with Ravenwood students running around and having fun. Pets playing with their owners and each other. With students learning of the seven different kinds of Magic. That is what Ravenwood and Wizard City used to be like. Then He appeared and took over the school, reshaping it as His own.

Malistaire Drake, now known as Headmaster Malistaire, has taken Wizard City and Ravenwood under his control. But there is a group, known only as The Resistance, that is working towards taking back their school. Will they succeed? Or fail and lose Ravenwood to Malistaire forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter, which is a prologue. Now I just need a few Ocs. For the Resistance and if you want for the evil side. Just to clarify, I already have a person in charge of Healing, a person in charge of Defense measures, and a person in charge of Strategy. If you want you character(s) to be the first onetwo to start the resistance, they have to have been a Death student before Malistaire took over. They just didn't agree with Malistaire's views. **

**There are three of Ravenwoods past teachers in the Resistance. If you guess correctly who they are, I'll mention you at the begining of the chapter. Good luck.**

**Now this is the guidelines I'd like for you to use if your sending in an OC. Ages for OCs are 10-17. Lets pretend that Students started at Ravenwood at age 10. If you send in a character who is 16, Malistaire took over the school when that character was 13. 12 if the character is 15. And so on.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Scars/tattoos/accessories ect:**

**Schools(if a follower of Malistaire only Death, if a Resistance member any school, and if a new student(who wants to escape) Death and the school they want to learn in):**

**Special Abilities(control elements, speak/understands animals, superstrong skin,ect):**

**Level(make it realistic please):**

**Life Story(include where they were born or where they grew up):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Any Extra Info(anything that makes them look different, like wolf ears and tail, or just to clairify something):**

**Those are the guidelines. If you need me to clarify on some things PM me or ask in your review.**

**Ps: Be as detailed as you can be on those Profiles. The more I know of your OC the more likely they will be in the story. I'm only taking in, at the most ten OCs, that includes Resistance members and evil minions. **

**-Timberstar**


	2. Jack Frost

**Taking Back Ravenwood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101 or any books/movies/songs that may or may not be mentioned in this story.**

**Timberstar: Thank you guys for the OCs. Just to let you all know, some of the OCs are not going to appear until one or two chapters after this one. Right now though I am kind of sad no one tried to guess who the three past Ravenwood teachers are who are in the resistance. There is still time to guess. And there is still room for some characters. By the way, I should have put for the character profile, which side they are on. As well as what they do for that side. Ex. Resistance Head Healer.**

**Anyway, here is the first actual chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Frost<strong>

_(? POV)_

_The fog was thick. Very thick. I could see nothing no matter where I went. Unlike the last few times I found myself here, there was something else in the fog with me. A pedestal and a crystal ball. I look into the crystal ball and see images/scenes passing by._

_A smashed fountain. Kids and teens with blank faces walking from one building to another. School-like buildings boarded up. A flash of an old staff being broken. A teen with broken teeth whipping another teen. And an old tree being guarded by dark clothed beings._

_The last scene was an office. My first impression of it was that it was the office of someone evil. The walls, that had been painted a dark blood red, were chipping. The shelves on the right side of the room had bones and jars, of things that I don't want to describe, spread out . A table in the back left area of the room looked like some psycho doctor's table. With whips, knives, clubs, chains, and all sorts of metal objects laying neatly on the top of the table. The big desk in the middle of the room held papers, books, writing utensils, and a name block sitting on top. The block read 'Headmaster Drake'._

_Suddenly, I see a movement near the desk. Looking up at the chair, which had been turned away from me, turned around. Sitting on the chair was a man, who I guess is this 'Headmaster Drake' person. He has black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and a scowl on his face. As I was taking in his features, the man suddenly looks strait at me. I am hit with the overwhelming need to run, so I turn around and run._

_All I can think about is that man._

"Jack."

_When he looked at me, all I felt was..._

"Jack!"

_Despair, sadness, and fear. That man is..._

"JACK FROSTLIN!"

"What! Ouch!"

I open my eyes as I rub my head. Looking up, from my position on the ground next to my bed, I see Janet, one of the workers here at the orphanage I live in. She has her hands on her hips and is looking at me with an expression between amusement and annoyance.

"About time ye got up. I've been trying ta wake ye up for ten minutes now. Were ye having that good a dream Jack?," she told me as she went about the room.

"Not really. The dream was weird and had turned into a nightmare of some kind at the end." I felt I had to tell her this.

"Well," Janet huffed," Normally ye are one of the first boys here to be awake, even during Summer."

"Maybe the dream kept me sucked in or something," I told her.

"Hmm, maybe. Now get dressed and go get some sun. Ye'll be needing it, me thinks, Mr. Frostlin." Janet leaves as she gets the last word out.

'My name is Jack Frostlin. Some of the other orphans as well as some of my classmates call me 'Jack Frost'. I am sixteen years old. Am an even six feet tall, with lightly tanned skin, ice-blue eyes, and white hair with silver tips. No one has noticed the silver color in my hair, so I don't mention it. The nick-name I have, came about because of several rumors made about me. Some of the more popular ones are: My body is made of ice, I can control the weather, I can turn people into snowmen, and that I was born in a snowstorm. Lucky for me, all of them are false. Except for the last one, which is a story for another time.'

I get dressed in my pale blue button up shirt, dark gray jeans, white combat boots, and snow camouflage jacket. One of my favorite outfits. Grab my wallet and light gray gloves and try to decide how to get out of my room today. Out the window or the door like a normal person. My room is on the second floor of the building, but there is a shed near the wall on the outside. I decide to go out the normal way, through the door. As I open the door and start walking out, I look up from the floor and see a strange dark portal looking thing. I couldn't stop walking in time and ended up going through the portal. My eyes closed.

When the strange feeling ended, I open my eyes and look around. I start getting scared when I realize I am in the room from my dream. I hear a cough and turn to the sound, seeing the same man from before.

"Welcome," he drawls," new wizard, Jack Frostblade, to Ravenwood School of Necromancy."

'School of what? FrostBLADE? What is going on?' I think to myself as the man keeps talking.

"I am your Headmaster, Malistaire Drake. Address me as Headmaster Drake or risk being punished." He finishes coldly.

'This is a school and this... this evil man is the headmaster! What have I gotten myself into?' I fret in my own mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, that's the end of the first actual chapter. An introduction of one of the main characters.<strong>

**Now, remember this, when submitting and OC also add which side they are on and what they do for that side. For the resistance I already have a Healer, Strategist, and Defense expert. So come up with something. And don't forget, if you are making the leader(s) of the resistance make them a Death student who didn't agree with Malistaire's ideas.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Have a good day/night/week whatever. Bai-bai.**


	3. Ravenwood and Resistance

**Taking Back Ravenwood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. No matter how much I wish I did. I also don't own any songs/movies/books that may or may not be mentioned.**

**Timberstar: Thank you guys for your reviews. They warm my heart. I'd like to say that Tear Drops 1221 guessed who the three Ravenwood teachers are that have joined the Resistance. You may or may not find out who they are in this chapter. I don't know, as I can't control my own thought process.**

**Anyway, on to the story. You all might get bored reading this, as it has some history of the Resistance and other things. I would like to ask something of some of you, but wait until the end of the story. **

Key: 'thoughts' "speech" "SHOUTING" _flashback/dream _**Author notes **

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenwood and Resistance<strong>

(Jack's POV)

"School of what?," I ask feeling scared and confused.

Headmaster Drake glares at me and sighs in annoyance.

"Well then, let me put it in terms a," here he pauses and glances at me,"Simpleton, like you, can understand. Welcome to the Ravenwood school of Death Magic."

'Death Magic? Really? I don't want to ask anymore questions. He might curse me or something.' I think to myself.

"Now, Mr. Frostblade you will get out of my sight and go find your dorm room," the Headmaster orders me with his dark voice.

I kind of run out of the room and out the building. When I get outside, I'm not that surprised to see that the place looks like the place in my dream. The fountain is broken and the people, students obviously, are as blank faced as dolls. Looking around, I try to find a sign that may lead me to the dorm rooms. As I start walking towards a moss covered tunnel, a hand grips onto my shoulder. Turning, I see an older student. He is wearing the same black clothes as everyone else. He has red hair with black tips, dark red eyes, and a light tan.

"Hey, your a new student, right?" the mystery student asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"I'll take you to the dorm rooms," he says, ignoring my question,"then I'll tell you about this place."

He then led me to the tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel, the first thing I see is a huge tree, with some people standing guard by it. The older teen leads me to a tower that must be the dorm rooms. After getting inside, I find myself in a room that obviously is the older student's room. He brings me inside and closes the door.

"Sorry for being so quiet. I didn't want to bring any attention to ourselves." He tells me.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask, not wanting to be rude.

"I am Blaze Huntershadow. I'm eighteen years old and have been a student here at Ravenwood for eight years." he states, holding his hand out to shake my own.

I shake his hand, wondering a bit at how warm his hand is, and ask why he brought me to his room.

"Well, I want to help you. I can tell when a person is good or bad. You are a good person and you don't deserve to be stuck in a place like this." Blaze states sadly.

I ask Blaze what he means by helping me. He tells me to take a seat and starts his story.

"Ravenwood didn't used to be a school of Death Magic. There used to be several other types of Magic taught here. Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Myth, Balance, and Death. Students would take a test that would place them in one of the Magic types. I was placed in Fire when I first started. Everyone was happy. Then one day, about four years ago, the old Headmaster died of old age. After he died, some of the Magic that protected the school got weaker. The teachers, at that time, tried to bring the protections back up. Then three years ago HE came."

"He?" I ask.

"Malistaire Drake," Blaze whispers," He came and took over the school with the help of his minions. he fought against some of the teachers. Some disappeared and others just left. One teacher, the Life teacher Moolinda Woo, went back to her home world and had the ones in charge of Mooshu put up a barrier. The barrier keeps any evil Wizard out of Mooshu. After Malistaire took over, he got rid of the other schools of Magic, leaving only the Death school. Making every student a Death student. Students who didn't like the change left, those that didn't care or welcomed the change stayed, and those students that stayed and fought against Malistaire disappeared. One student, Stephanie Lightsong, had tried to teach younger students Ice Magic. She had been punished and sent to a place called Nightside. She disappeared not long after being left there."

"Wow, but isn't there a group trying to fight against Malistaire?" I ask wanting to do something to help bring Ravenwood back to what it was like before Malistaire took over.

"Well," Blaze says," there is a group. It's called the Resistance. It was formed by a student that had been a Death student before Malistaire took over. That student didn't agree with the changes and left the school. Unlike some of the others though, the Death student decided to make a resistance that would work towards fighting Malistaire and saving Ravenwood."

"Cool. Now I remember you said you wanted to help me." I told Blaze once I remembered what he first said.

"Yes, I did say that. I am going to get you out of here and hopefully you will be able to find the Resistance." Blaze whispered to me.

"When and how am I getting out?"

"Tonight will be best. No one pays attention to the new student for a few days, not even the teachers. As for how, you remember that big tree with the guards?"

"Yes."

"Inside that tree is a door that can act as a portal. All you need to do is put your hand on the handle and say,'The Resistance will take back Ravenwood'. Hopefully saying that will let you land close to where the Resistance headquarters are located."

"Okay, that is all well and good, but how am I going to get IN to the tree if there are guards?"

"When night falls go and hide in the bushes near the back of the tree. Then wait until the current guards leave. They always take at least ten minutes to change guards. When the guards leave, put your hand on the tree and state your name and your true school."

"True school?"

"What kind of element or feeling are you close to?"

I think for a second,'well I always was close to ice and winter. Maybe that is it.'

"Ice I think," I tell him.

"Then Ice would have been your true school if you had been a student four years ago," Blaze told me,"And that is what you will tell the tree. After saying your name and true school a part of the tree will disappear, allowing you into the inner chamber of the tree."

"So, I go tonight?"

"That would be best. I wish you luck Jack."

'Well tonight will be a long night. I hope I find the Resistance when I get out.' I think Blaze gives me some stuff for when I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Timberstar: So, that's the end of the third chapter. Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer? Now for that thing I wanted to ask. Can someone make an OC for the leader of the Resistance. As long as they are a Death student who is against Malistaire and is between the ages of 14-17 I'll be fine.<strong>

**I hope you all liked that chapter. If you guys/girls want I'll put up a profile on one of my evil minions next chapter. If you would like that. Anyway, read and review. Bai-bai.**


	4. Escape to the Resistance

**Taking Back Ravenwood**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Timberstar: Thank you all for the reviews. I'd like to thank Fanficreader137 for giving me a leader for the Resistance. Thank you soo much.**

**You all want to know what I just noticed? All the OCs that have been submitted so far have been female. I've counted seven female OCs. I guess it's ok that I came up with mostly a male cast so far.**

**Anyway, on with the story. A few OCs will be in this chapter. A profile on one of my evil minion OCs will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Escape to the Resistance<strong>

(Jack's POV)

Later that night I had everything I needed for when and after I escape. Some clothes, food and water containers, matches, blankets, and a tent. Before leaving the dorm tower, Blaze handed me a sack that has small rectangular containers in it. Confused, I look at him.

"They are spell cards. When Malistaire was starting his take over, I went around and collected as many spell cards I could from the other classrooms. There are spell cards from all the Magic schools in that sack. Hopefully, if you find the Resistance, they can use these cards." Blaze whispered to me,"Now go."

Nodding, I pull up the hood of the black cloak Blaze gave me. With the clothes and little light, I was able to get to the back of the tree without being seen. I settled down behind some bushes and waited. My heart was racing as I waited for the guards to change shifts. I didn't want to be found and punished. I shivered. Blaze told me what kind of punishments were dealt out to rule breakers.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Blaze. What happens if a student does something against regulation?" I asked curious._

_He sighs and says,"Bad things happen to those that do that."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well, if you have a pet, and you are not one of Malistaire's top minions, you get locked in solitary confinement for a few days to a week. If you talk back to a teacher, you get whipped. Attack a teacher or one of the top minions and you get tortured by the one you attacked. If you try to escape, they track you down, torture you, and then turn you into a slave. If you go against Malistaire, you get tortured and then you disappear." Blaze said sadly._

_"That's awful." I choked out, shocked._

_"That's Malistaire's law."_

_*End Flashback*_

I got pulled out of my memories when I heard the guards leave. After waiting a bit, I put my hand on the bark of the tree and state clearly," I am Jack Frostblade. My true school is Ice."

The area of the tree where my hand was placed suddenly disappeared. The area that vanished was big enough for me to crawl through. After getting inside, the area of the tree that had disappeared came back. Making it look like there was never any opening in the first place. I turn around and look around.

Blaze was right, the tree is hollow on the inside. There are vines covering the walls, the ceiling seems to go up into a point in the middle. Like a cone. The floor, strangely enough, has green carpet on top. Finally, in the center of the room, is a door. It too has vines on it. I go up to it and place my hand on the handle, like Blaze told me.

Clearing my throat, which had gone a bit dry, I said,"The Resistance will take back Ravenwood."

Suddenly, the door opened to a blue-purple colored portal and I was sucked in.

When I stopped moving, I looked around. All I see around me is a forest. Large trees, bushes, and some flowers. I don't see anything that looks like a building or the headquarters of the Resistance. All of a sudden I hear, and see, the bushes around me moving. Curious and a bit scared, I waited. Then out of the bushes a lot of wolves step out. The wolves are all kinds of shapes and sizes, and they are all growling at me. As one of the largest wolves took a step to me I couldn't handle the fear anymore. So I did what any normal and sane person would do. I blacked out, I did NOT faint.

(? POV)

I watch as the intruder fell to the ground. He is wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his head. He doesn't smell dangerous, especially after he fainted like that. Looking around, the wolves are looking at me for orders. I sigh and decide to shift so I could get a better look at the intruder.

(No ones POV)

The large brown-red wolf suddenly starts to change. Front paws turn into hands and back paws into feet. Fur disappears and is replaced by dark tan skin and clothes soon after. The wolf's head changes into a, mostly, human head. When the change is over standing in the place of the wolf is a male teen. He has brown-red shoulder length hair and amber colored eyes. He is wearing loose fitting stone gray pants, and an earthly brown shirt that has a howling wolf in black on the back of the shirt. He is not wearing any shoes. Strangely enough, the teen still has the wolf ears and a tail. He also has claw-like nails on his hands and feet.

The strange wolf-like teen moves closer to Jack. He seems to look over Jack and then he picks Jack up. The teen the throws Jack over his shoulder and walks off.

(? POV)

After making sure the intruder wasn't going to do anything, I picked him up, slung him over my shoulder and started off towards where the base is. Taking many turns and jumps, I finally got to the entrance. Walking up to the door, I knocked on it in a, this weeks, certain pattern. The door opens and I'm let in.

"Hey Romulus! Whatcha doing back so soon huh? Did something happen? Did you get hurt? You're hurt aren't you? Or wait the forest is on fire? Oh no! I'll go get some help and- hey whose that?" The girl on the other side said, all in one breath. She has short spiky red hair and brown eyes.

"Calm down Donna. This guy is an intruder some of my wolves sensed. He fainted at the sight of me coming closer to him. He doesn't seem dangerous right now." I told her.

"Oh, that's good then. Maybe he's a good person. Do you think he will play games with me? Maybe he'll play with my firecats? Think he'll like all my pets? Oh and Nicole wants to talk to you about the perimeter breach that happened ten minutes ago." She said in one breath.

I just gave her a smile and went to Nicole's office. Donna is my age, at 17, and she still acts like a kid with a short attention span sometimes. I am used to her though. After working with someone for nearly three years you get used to them.

I walked down a few hallways, down some stairs, and through a few doors. Finally, I made it to Nicole's office. Sitting at a small desk is a young brown haired girl with deep green eyes.

"Hey Nicole. I got your message and I already got the intruder." I tell her happily.

She jumps a bit before glaring at me. The scar near her eye moving when she narrows her eyes, looking at the guy over my shoulder.

"Romulus, you don't always have to be so loud when coming into my office. Now put that guy down and I'll help you wake him up." Nicole says as she gets up from her chair.

I put the guy down on the chair and me and Nicole start trying to wake him up. After a few shakes and a couple of light slaps. The guy wakes up.

(Jack's POV)

I wake up to hands on my shoulders. Opening my eyes I see two teens in front of me. One a girl who looks younger than me. The other a boy who looks older than me. They don't seem very dangerous as they back up and give me some room.

"Hi. I'm Romulus Wolftamer. What's your name." the guy says. Now that I look at him closer I see that he has a tail and wolf ears on his head.

'Huh. You don't see that everyday.' I think.

"My name is Jack Frostblade. Where am I?" I ask the girl because for some reason I feel that she might be the leader.

She gives me a smile and says,"Well first, my name is Nicole Spiritsword. As for your question, since you don't seem to be evil, you are in the headquarters of the Resistance. I am the leader."

"The Resistance headquarters?," I say," I'm glad I made it then."

The two look at me. They seem confused.

"What do you mean?" Romulus asks.

'Well, I guess I have some explaining to do.' I think to my self as they sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the forth chapter. The Resistance and some OCs has been introduced. I hope you all liked that chapter. Now for that OC profile I promised you. This is an evil OC I made for this story.<strong>

**Name: Darcia Blackheart**

**Age: 15**

**Height:5'9"**

**Looks: Messy Inc-Black hair, coal black eyes, pale skin. He wears Black clothes with blood-red trim.**

**Scars/tattoos/accessories etc: One skull tattoo on each shoulder.**

**Schools: Death**

**Special Abilities: Has high stamina and pain tolerance.**

**Level(make it realistic please): 25**

**Life Story: He grew up in MarlyBone. After his mother left when he was seven, his father stopped caring and left Darcia to his own devices. With his mothers abandonment and his father's rejection, his heart became twisted.**

**He was accepted into Ravenwood at age ten and became a Death student. The Malistaire took over the school when he was twelve. Darcia eagerly joined up with Malistaire. He is now one of Malistaire's top minions and is a Tracker and Interrogator.**

**Personality: Mean, sadistic, crazy. Darcia is someone you do not want to meet in a dark alley. He loves seeing others in pain especially when he is the one causing it. He looks up to Malistaire and wishes that he was his real father. His craziness allows him to annoy other minions without being killed.**

**Likes: Blood, the trill of the chase, weapons, and being a Death student.**

**Dislikes: Light, the Resistance, seeing others happy, and not being allowed to track or interrogate others.**

**Any Extra Info: His teeth are jagged and broken. They got that way when he was attacked by Romulus when Malistaire first took over. He now holds a big grudge against Romulus.**

**So that's Darcia. He is a real piece of work, isn't he? Now that that is over with, read and review and have a nice day/night. Bai-bai.**


	5. Introductions and Special Abilities

**Taking Back Ravenwood**

**Disclaimer: I know nothin' and I own nothin'. Wizard101 is not mine.**

**Timberstar: I have finally updated. Sorry for the wait. I needed inspiration. Anyway, many Resistance member OCs will be introduced. I hope I get their personalities right. If any of you have read 'Ravenwood No Longer' you may notice some OCs, my OCs, that will be in this story too.**

**Read and enjoy. There will be a note on the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions and Special Abilities<strong>

(Jack's POV)

I told Nicole and Romulus everything. From my weird dreams, to learning about Ravenwood, and then to escaping. I took in their sad faces when I described what Ravenwood looks like now. Their faces of absolute rage when I told them about the punishments. Finally, their curious faces when they learned I had help getting out of Ravenwood.

"What is the name of the guy that helped you?" Romulus asked.

"His name is Blaze Huntershadow." I said

Romulus was surprised and said,"I can't believe Blaze is still there."

"You know him?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, but that is a story for another time." was Romulus' response.

"If the two of you are done. How about we all go to the meeting room for introduction. I had called a meeting when you two were talking." said Nicole with some authority in her voice.

Me and Romulus agreed and the three of us walked out of Nicole's office. We went down many hallways, up a few flights of stairs, through some doors, and then we finally got to what I believe is the meeting room. When we go in, I see several, close to a dozen, teenagers sitting around.

Nicole went up in front of the group and introduced me.

"Everyone, this is Jack Frostblade. We will all introduce ourselves, state you position in the Resistance, and talk about any special ability you may have. I will go first to start us off." Nicole said and started her own introduction," My name you already know, but you can call me Nikky. I am fifteen years old and a Death Magic user. I am the leader of the Resistance and my special ability is that I can understand what the undead say."

She finished and went to sit down. Romulus stepped forward and started talking.

"You know my name and I don't care if you give me a nickname. I am seventeen years old and a Balance Magic user, I also use a lot of defense spells from other schools too. I am in charge of Defense for the Resistance, making sure the base and the other Resistance members are well protected. My special ability is that I can understand, control, and turn into a wolf."

He finished and sat down. Next to stand was a girl. She bounced up to the front and faced me. With her short spiky red hair, red and white armor like clothes and dragon shaped hat, she made an interesting picture.

"Hi! I remember seeing you come in, though you wouldn't know that, you were sleeping. Anyway, my name is Donna Dragonflame. I am seventeen years old and a Fire Magic user. I also know some Storm Magic spells. I don't know what I do for the Resistance, but I think it has to do with delivering messages and answering the door. I can make my clothes expel fire to burn enemies, that is my ability. I hope we become best friends, but your last name has frost in it. That must mean you're an Ice Magic user, I don't like ice, but you can still play with my pets."

I was a bit shell shocked that Donna said that all so fast. She skipped back to her seat. Then a guy goes up to the front. I notice that the black shirt he is wearing has a star constellation, in white, on the back. He has pale skin and spiky hair that is black with white tips. When he turns, I am surprised to see that his eyes are changing colors. The color settles to a nice calm blue when he begins to speak.

"My name is Orion Starmaker. I am seventeen years old and a Fire Magic user. I am the lead Strategist for the Resistance. My eyes change color with my emotions, my skin is Magic resistant, and I have the ability to make stars and starlight. They can be as hot or as cold as I want them to be."

I watched as Orion walked over to Romulus and sat down next to him. Next to stand was a girl with long dark gold hair with purple highlights. Her eyes are purple with gold flecks. Her nails are long and sharp, and her teeth look like a vampire's.

"Hello, my name is Layla Thunderheart. I am fifteen years old and a Storm Magic user. I am in charge of Weapons training as all of us in the Resistance need to know how to handle a weapon. I can control the weather and run electricity through my hands to shock people. I can restart a heart using this technique."

She walked back to her seat. Then a guy stood up. He seems to be the oldest one here. He has short wavy white hair with gold tips, pale skin, and has silver colored eyes. His clothes are white with gold trim. He gives off a feeling of someone who has been through a lot, but is still kind.

"Hello, my name is Tenshi Angelheart. I am eighteen years old and a Life Magic user. I am the head Doctor for the Resistance. I have wing like birthmarks on my back that turn into wings when I put Magic into them. I can use the feathers from these wings to heal deep wounds."

With that, Tenshi calmly walked back to his seat. The last person to go up is a girl. She has purple hair that goes past her shoulders a bit, light brown eyes that looked red at first. She is wearing black and purple colored clothes. When she ran her right hand through her hair, I saw a flame tattoo on the back.

"My name is Brianna Deathtamer. I am sixteen years old and a Fire Magic user. I am a Fighter for the Resistance. I lead any battles that the Resistance has with Malistaire. I can control fire and use it to burn my enemies or protect my allies."

She left and I couldn't help but notice that when Brianna said Malistaire's name, she said it with a lot of venom in her voice. After she sat down, Nikky motioned for me to talk about myself. So I went up to the front.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jack Frostblade. Though Nikky already told you all that. My true school, as I was told, is Ice Magic. I will do anything I can to help the Resistance. I am sixteen years old. I can control snow and ice to an extent. I can use this ability to make a blade made of unmeltable and unbreakable ice."

After that, Nikky got up and shook my hand. I was a bit confused at this because we already shook hands when we first met.

Nikky started speaking," Welcome Jack. You are now a member of the Resistance. I know you will find your place in here soon. You just need time and if you need any help, I'll be glad to be the one to help you."

As we shook hands, I looked at everyone else. They were smiling and seemed to welcome me with open arms. 'I guess this is what is feels like to be accepted.' I think and smile brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the fifth chapter. I hope you all liked it. I am not very good at describing people. I was going to put up the profile of one of my evil OCs but felt that it would take up too much space or not be needed. <strong>

**If you guys want, I can put the profile of one of my OCs mentioned in this chapter. Tell me if you like the idea or not.**

**Anyway, review if you want to. I just like it when people read this story. I wont even care it the review is bad. Bai-bai.**


	6. Malistaire's Strategist

**Taking Back Ravenwood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. I am not making money off the story. **

**Timberstar: 10/07/11... this means I am now Nineteen! Anyway, this chapter is going to be from the view of someone on the evil side. One of you know who I am talking about.**

**Enough chit chat, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Malistaire's Strategist<strong>

In Wizard City, there is a tower in a place that used to be Golem's Court. In each of the rooms in this tower, there are papers, scrolls, books, and writing equipment scattered around the rooms. These are the strategies created by Malistaire's strategist, Ethan Nightblood. The room at the top of the tower is painted a dark blue. The furniture is black in color. Sitting in a chair, facing the window, is Ethan.

His skin is a dark tan, his eyes a dark red, and short dark blue hair. The black and blood red hood, that normally covers his hair, is laying on top of the small side table next to the chair. It seems his clothes are mainly black with blood red trim. He looks older than his seventeen years. He is just staring out the window, lost in thought. Then there is a knock on the door.

(Ethan's POV)

Hearing the knock on the door, I put my hood on over my hair. Standing up, I walk over to the door, moving my hand over my heart as I go.

'Stupid scar. Stupid Storm Magic. Stupid family. I need to stop remembering my past.' I grumble in my mind as I open the door.

On the other side of the door stands Ava Nightgem. Her black eyes are cold as she walks in, her black and red streaked hair waving behind her. She looks harmless, wearing simple black clothes, but I know she has an unknown amount of knives hidden on her person. As well as some poison. She is the Head Assassin after all.

I was a bit annoyed."What do you want Ava? I wanted to have at least one day to myself." I demanded. This was some of the only time I have to myself, away from the students and other minions.

She glared up at me. Even though she was tall at 5'11", I was taller at 6'6". As she looked up, I got a look at the Death symbol tattoo she has on her neck.

"Headmaster Drake wants to see the outlines for the attack on Wysteria and Pigswick Academy." The sixteen year old girl ordered, glaring at me.

I glared back and walked over to one of the desks. I shuffled through some of the papers and found the ones Headmaster Drake needed. As I looked through the papers to make sure they were all there, I had the feeling that someone was looking over my shoulder. Turning around, I saw no one. Ava was on the other side of the room. So I dismissed the feeling.

I walked back over to Ava and handed her the papers. "Here they are. I went over all exits, entrances, and emergency tunnels. I don't think those Pigswick students will last long." I sneered.

"What's got your cloak in a twist Ethan? Someone try to befriend you?" Ava started taunting,"Or do you have a headache. Or is there a 'Storm' coming in?"

"For your information Ava," I growled out," I find the fact that my skills in making strategies is in question. My plans are foolproof. They don't need to be looked over."

"If your plans are so 'foolproof', then why did the Resistance get the upper hand in the last two attacks. Maybe you are losing your touch Ethan."

"The Resistance has a Strategist too," grinding my teeth, I go on," His name is Orion Starmaker. I will not be shown up by him a third time." My eyes glowed with my anger.

"Well, you better hope this one goes well. Headmaster Drake may... replace you."

With that last line, Ava turns and leaves the room. I close the door and walk over to the sleeping area of the room. Walking over to a mirror, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I saw what looked like a ghost disappear. Shrugging it off, I faced the mirror. I remove my hood and the clothes covering my chest.

Removing the black undershirt reveals a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of my chest, very close to my heart. I look at it as the memories flash through my mind. A whole family of Storm wizards, me becoming a Death Magic student, my father hitting me with lightning. It has been seven years, but that pain still lingers. Now though, I start to get mad.

'Who needs them! They threw me away when I became a Death wizard. I don't need them! I don't need anybody!' I think to myself while pacing around the room.

Growling to myself, I grind out,"The world is full of stupid, idiotic people... who don't care about me!"

* * *

><p>(The dorm rooms)<p>

In a dorm room sits a familiar figure. With short red hair tipped with black, dark red eyes, and a light tan. The young man, who we know is Blaze Huntershadow, is waiting for something... or someone.

Suddenly, an odd energy fills the room. Blaze breaths out and his breath becomes a cloud. Then, as quietly as a ghost, a figure appears in the middle of the room. The figure is a young girl with long snow white colored hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked at Blaze and waved shyly with her right hand, which has a scar on the back.

Blaze smiles, gets up, and walks over to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Blaze asks,"Did you see the plans Anna?"

The girl, known as Anna Frostwhisper, smiled and, speaking quietly, said,"I memorized the plans for the attack. The Resistance will greatly appreciate it."

"Well, you aren't known as the best spy in the Resistance for nothing."

Anna just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the end of that chapter. I hope the point of views didn't change too much. Like in the fourth chapter. I'll get the next chapter up in a week or two.<strong>

**The next chapter will find us back with the Resistance. The last three members of the Resistance will be revealed. Until then, have a good day/night. Bai-bai.**


End file.
